


Getting Your Feet Wet

by rivendellrose



Series: Remember This Moment [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rain, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose/pseuds/rivendellrose
Summary: Michael doesn't take well to her first experience of Earth. Fortunately, Philippa is there to encourage her.Minus a few details this could probably be considered gen rather than romance, but since there's a kiss and hand-holding at the end I decided to go with my heart. In this world, we forget all about that weird thing that Philippa said about thinking of Michael like a daughter. It didn't happen, because that's not this universe.





	Getting Your Feet Wet

"Afraid of a little rain, Michael?" Philippa asked with a fond smile. "That's not like you."

"It doesn't rain like this on Vulcan." Michael edged herself more firmly under the awning, staring out at the downpour.

"From what I've seen, it hardly rains on Vulcan at all."

"It does, sometimes. No ecosystem can survive forever without precipitation. But when it does rain the deserts of Vulcan are prone to flash flooding, and the population is generally advised to stay indoors."

"Well, San Francisco is too hilly to flood. If there's too much water for the sewer system to handle, it'll just flow downhill and into the bay, so we don't need to worry about anything. Come on." Philippa stepped out into the water, head held high, not even ducking under the deluge.

"Captain--!"

"It's fine, Number One." Phillippa laughed and turned around, holding out her hands. The water rushed down upon her. Already her loose curls were soaked and clinging to the back and shoulders of her uniform, and the rain ran in rivulets down her cheeks and her nose and down her wrists. "It's not even cold. Just a summer shower."

"It can't be healthy for you to allow yourself to be rained on like this," Michael complained, even though as she said the words she realized first that it was illogical in the extreme, and second that she sounded like Lieutenant Saru.

"It's not unhealthy in the least," Philippa assured her. "What would be unhealthy would be spend all of our stay planetside in the hotel, or take a shuttlecab everywhere we need to go. You're finally out on the world your parents grew up on - the world you were born on, Michael. You should at least get out and see a little bit of it before we have to leave."

"I'll be happy to see it..."

"When the rain is over?" Philippa clucked her tongue. "I'm sorry to do this, Michael, but I will make it an order if I have to. We have places to go, people to see, things to do... and I'm not going to sit here all day waiting for the weather to change just so you don't get a little damp. We'll buy an umbrella for you if you really want one, but--"

A sudden flash of white light caught Michael's curiosity. "What--"

Then it was followed by a loud crash and boom. She grabbed Philippa's arm and pulled her back under the awning, dragging her toward the door of the hotel, intent on getting her captain back where she would be safe. If they were under attack--

But Philippa was laughing. "It's only thunder and lightning! Nothing dangerous!"

Cheeks burning, Michael let go of her captain's sleeve and pressed her lips tight together. "These meteorological phenomena do not occur on Vulcan."

"I'm sure they don't." Philippa wrung out her hair and looked into the downpour with an expression that Michael could only call wistful. "You're lucky I didn't insist on stopping back home in Malaysia before we came here. This kind of weather is a bit unusual for San Francisco, but it's common as dirt where I grew up."

Remembering the sandstorms she'd been fascinated by as a child, Michael loosened a little. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Not enough to give up everything we see on the Shenzhou. But yes, I do. And I know this isn't the kind of trip that's calculated to make you love Earth, Michael, but I wanted you to at least see it... and to spend some time with you when we're not strictly on duty, too."

"I know..." Michael's heart flip-flopped.

"So come on." Philippa stepped out into the rain again, then held out her hand. The look in her eyes was patient, loving... and challenging. Unwilling to compromise, and expecting nothing but the best. Everything Michael had always loved about her.

She stepped out into the rain and took Philippa's hand, then let Philippa tug her in close and kiss her as the rain poured down on both of them. She was right -- it wasn't cold.

Thunder crashed again, more distant this time. Michael ignored it.

"Let's walk down to the pier."

"I thought we had to go to the consulate--"

"I don't want to yet. I want to waste a little time before we get back to work. Maybe a lot of time," Philippa added with a wicked grin. "The diplomats can wait."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "And the pier can't?"

"The rain can't. It'll stop soon."

Despite herself, Michael had to agree that it was a fine feeling as the rain poured down over their twined hands.


End file.
